


Narcissist

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Self-cest, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science is boring when there is a pretty aft to stare at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> anon said:  
>  “Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours.” plus "why are you staring" for tfp Starscream/tfp starscream clone?
> 
> and ta-daaaaaa

Starscream’s wings twitch in annoyance when he catches his clone staring yet again. He’s tried to ignore it and continue accessing the derelict ship’s science database, but he won’t….stop….staring…!

“Why are you staring?” he finally snaps nearly an hour later.

The clone Starscream doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed that he’d been caught. “Your aft. The longer you work, the more you bend over that console,” he explains as if it were obvious. Before the original Starscream can formulate a response, the clone grabs those twitchy wings and plays with the sensors that he knows are a weakness.

“You narcissist,” Starscream hisses even as he pushes away from the console and into the touches.

Chuckling, one of the clone’s servos drifts down to grope said aft. “You know that you’re essentially calling  _yourself_  a narcissist, don’t you?”

No doubt Starscream had vehement denial planned, but the clone uses his claws to tease Starscream’s valve panel.

Starscream gasps, spreading his thighs.

“There we go,” the clone Starscream purrs, nibbling at the back of the original’s neck. “Isn’t this better than boring, outdated science databases?”

Wordlessly nodding, Starscream admits defeat as he snaps his panels back to reveal his array to his clone.

The clone gives a single swipe to the original’s valve before he removes his servos and takes a step back. “Get down on your hands and knees and show me that pretty little valve of yours,” he orders, opening his own panels now.

“Narcissist,” Starscream repeats even as he hurries to obey, though he drops to his elbows and knees, leaving his aft high in the air to better show off his valve.


End file.
